


family matters

by macestates



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macestates/pseuds/macestates
Summary: Jaycora is new to beacon hills, and new to the whole werewolf-scene. As Stiles and Scotts knowledge expands, so does Jaycoras, which may lead them down a painful path....





	1. thank you, jay

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction lol pls don't judge if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know <3

"Ladies and Gentlemen, settle down, settle down-" 

being the new girl constantly is _so fucking annoying_ , I know no one and its way too awkward to just stand next to a teacher I don't even know, and introduce myself..

 _"_ Meet your new classmate, Jaycora Mansara."

the whole class shot their eyes at me and I saw some people turn and whisper,  _god I hate this._ I give a friendly smile while looking around then at my feet

"Theres an empty seat next to Isaac Lahey- Isaac wave so she knows where to go"

a cute, messy haired boy began waving frantically, I walked over and sat down next to him, hoping no one would say anything to me, but sure enough..

"Im Isaac" the boy said with a smile

"...but you already knew that huh" he said scratching the back of his neck

"Im jaycora, but you knew that too" I giggled, "call me jay"

"okay jay, what made you choose Beacon hills?" he asked, sweetly

"I didn't really choose it, honestly I would've chose somewhere warm and tropical, like Hawaii" I reply, causing him to giggle and look up at the teacher giving a lesson

the whole class wasn't paying any attention to the teacher, but he ignored the talking and laughing,

"SO-" he yells slamming his fist down on the table, shutting everyone up and causing me to jump, Isaac noticed and giggled slightly.

"Can  _anyone_ tell me the quadratic formula?" he asked looking around, of course I knew what it was, but I didn't wanna be seen as _that_ girl

"Really?!?! We went over this last week. If no one tells me it, I'll give you all a pink slip" he said, irritated

"what's a pink slip?" I whisper to Isaac

"you get three pink slips, and you get detention, we all already have two from last week"

I nod and raise my hand looking around

"Oh, Jaycora-" the teacher says

"call me jay" I say quickly

"okay, jay, do you know the answer?" he asks raising an eyebrow

"its y equals b plus or minus the square root of b squared subtract 4 a c over 2 a" I say fast 

the class is silent, as the teacher slowly smiles

"good someone knows the answer huh, thank you jay" he says smiling, which I reply silently with a reciprocated grin


	2. I like you already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a brief gay jokes im sorry pls don't hate me

The bell rings, its finally time for lunch, which I'll be eating alone. like always.  
I walk over to where the principal said my locker was and open the lock, and place my things in it  
"Sooo" I hear a familiar voice say, yet it still startled me  
"have you met anyone else yet? or am I the lucky winner of your full attention" Isaac says grinning,  
"guess" I say, slamming my locker shut, grining and walking away  
Isaac runs up next to me  
"where ya going?" he asks  
"im gonna look around for a vending machine to get a drink then probably go for a walk" I reply  
"its lunch jay" he says scoffing  
"and?" I say sassily  
"you're gonna was and drink for 40 minutes??" he asks raising his eyebrows  
"yeah" I laugh  
he grabs my hand and stops me  
"let me introduce you to my friends" he asks in a way that doesn't suggest I have a choice  
I roll my eyes, "vending machine, then your friends" I say smiling  
"fine" he says giggling  
we finally get to a table of kids talking  
Isaac clears his throat loudly, getting their attention  
"hey Isaac" a seemingly goofy kid says  
"hey stiles, this is Jaycora, er- This is Jay" he says, as I smile  
"hey! im Allison" one beautiful dark haired girl said  
"h-hi" I say, nervous  
" Im Lydia, this is stiles, Scott and you know Isaac" a red haired girl said  
"hi nice to meet you all" I say, still shaky  
"so Jay what classes do you have?" stiles asks  
"I have history, math, lunch, English and gym" I reply  
"hey you'll have gym with us then" Allison says smiling  
"thank god ill actually know someone" I say giggling, causing everyone to let out a slight giggle  
time passes and we just talk about our favourite hobbies, colours and movies, apparently it was surprising that a girl was into hockey  
"I though only gay girls were into hockey" stiles says, laughing  
"maybe" I say laughing, causing everyone to stop, and Isaac grew a slightly concerned face  
"wait Jay are you..uh..ya know..gay? because that's totally cool like Ellen is really funny" he says scrabbling for words  
"Im bisexual," I say laughing, as everyone smiles  
the bell rings as I quickly go back to the locker and go into English  
I noticed an empty seat next to Lydia, and she signalled for me to sit in it  
thank god I have someone in this class too  
English went by fast, I got started on an essay, thank god I've already read the lord of the flies or id be completely screwed.  
I quickly scrambled to my last class, gym, which apparently we all had together  
I get into the change room and no one seems to notice the stranger who just walked in, until I made eye contact with Allison  
"hey Jay! here put ur stuff next to mine" she says signalling me over  
I begin to change into my dark green muscle tank, I throw my raven-coloured straight hair back into a high ponytail, and throw on my black nike pro shorts with my runners  
I look around and most girls have their hair down, with no sports bra and just leggings with a hoodie  
"why don't people change?" I ask Allison  
"because their stuck up and they think their better than gym class" Lydia answers, I didn't even hear her walk in  
we all walk out, when the teacher notices im dressed in proper apparel,  
"new girl knows how to work out, Jaycora right,? im coach finstock" he asks  
"yeah, just call me jay, nice to meet you" I say  
he smiles, then blows his whistle  
"okay everyone run two laps around the feild and we'll talk after  
all the girls in leggings start to speed walk, while I begin sprinting, all of a sudden I noticed a figure approaching me, Scott  
he turns and smiles at me and continues running, before I know it I just keep running and running. I started thinking of why I moved, new foster family. this will be my sixth if you don't count the group homes, I began crying but I ran until I couldn't feel my legs  
"MANSARA" coach yells  
I quickly run back up to him, completely calm  
"what are you doing?I said run two laps and you just finished your fourth" he asks smiling  
"most girls are walking, I didn't wanna just sit and wait for then so I was being productive and running more, my apologies sir" I say, quietly  
'Jay, im impressed, you're not even panting. don't apologize kiddo" he says smiling, causing me to reciprocate one too  
"okay guys drop me and give me 50, girls you can do 30"  
all the other girls roll their eyes, Allison and Lydia just get down without complaining,  
I start hammering out push ups, before I know it I do 50 like the boys, I finish and look over at the other girls who aren't even doing a real push up and haven't even gotten to 20 yet  
"hey, terminator, how'd you get coach to like you???" stiles asks  
"what do you mean?"  
"coach hates everyone but you" he says laughing, causing me to laugh too  
"Okay that's enough. Jay!" coach says, causing everyone to look at me  
"yeah"  
"how many push ups did you do?" he asks  
"um, I did 50 like you asked" I say  
"I asked the boys to do 50"  
" what's the difference between their abilities and ours?" I asked  
coach smiled,  
"Olivia, charlotte"  
"yes?' two of the stuck up girls replied  
"how many did you do?"  
"I did 27 char did 30"  
"of corse, Olivia get back down and finish, if the new girl can do 20 more than asked, you can at least do the minumum. Now get to it girls"  
after a while, we were sent back to the change rooms, I walked alongside Allison and Lydia,  
'Hey Jay" Lydia said In a questioning tone  
"Yeah" I asked  
"I like you already" Lydia said grinning big and proud  
"Thanks, I like you guys too" I said, giggling


End file.
